


She really is cute

by I_am_IrxnMan



Series: Hair [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Makoto and Nagisa are girls, makoto's and sousuke's relationship started, only in Sousuke's POV, this is set the same time as Hair, this story also shows how
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_IrxnMan/pseuds/I_am_IrxnMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never thought that she would accept being his girlfriend, or to see her act this cute around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She really is cute

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of my story! After I did my fanfic Hair, I couldn't stop thinking about how would Sousuke and Makoto met and started dating.

Sousuke let out a small sigh as he walks back to Samezuka, since he had to go to a doctor’s appointment once again. Even though Rin already knew about his condition, he wasn’t still that comfortable to tell him where he was going.

Though the only person that did know was Makoto, his girlfriend. 

They met briefly during Middle School, but she didn’t give him much of an impression back then. Mostly because during that time he was mostly focused on Haru.*

After meeting her again at the Swim Club, he began to have a crush on her. This started to develop as he learns more about her by Rin or the rare times he was near her.

Still he tried not to show it, and didn’t bother on telling Rin about it. He felt that nothing between them would happen, after all his only goal was to swim with Rin one last time.

But things started to change during the Samezuka Festival, and his ‘date’ with Kisumi, Haru, and Makoto. 

When he first saw her with Kisumi and Haru at the cafe made him see how cute she could act. Seeing how much she loves chocolate, and still act embarrassed about it made his crush on her grow bigger. At least he was glad that he wasn’t the only one that was mad at Kisumi’s affection towards her.

What really made a huge impression on him; it was during the Samezuka Festival. Seeing that new side of her during the water gun fight, made his interest on her grew. It was a good thing that Kisumi appeared during his ‘fight’ with Makoto, since he wasn’t sure what might have happen.

After everyone was at the bonfire, he felt like it was time to confess to her. For him, it would be better if he just told her his feelings. Even if she didn’t return them.

Before her and Haru left, he decided to ask her if she could talk to him in private. It was a good thing that neither Rin nor Haru say anything, mostly because they were busy arguing with Nagisa.

Once he found a more private area, he stood in front of Makoto in silence. He wasn’t even sure what to say to her, sure he was ready to confess but that didn’t meant that he knew how to do it.

Before he could say something, it was Makoto that spoke to him first.

“Umm Sousuke, before you tell what you want to say...can I say something first?”

Since Sousuke still didn’t know how to express himself just yet, he nodded his head.

Makoto cleared her throat, as she looks between a mix of nervousness and embarrassment.

“I know this might sound weird, since we rarely spend time together. B-before I start rambling, I-I want to say something to you.”

Blushing a dark shade, she bit her lips as she look down. “I-I really l-like you Sousuke!”

He opens his eyes wide at her confession, surprise that she even felt the same way. Seeing how nervous she looks since he still didn’t respond, he walk over to her and held her trembling hands.

Makoto look up at him, and was surprise to receive a kiss from him on her cheek. She blushed a pretty pink shade, that made him chuckle.

‘She really is very cute.’ It was something he kept thinking about her.

He then kiss her hands, he couldn’t help but smile noticing the reaction she was giving him. Seeing how confuse she look, he quickly embrace her.

Holding her tightly against him, he let out a small sigh out of relief. He really couldn’t believe that Makoto like him.

“You know, you took those words out of my mouth. Since I was planning on saying the same thing to you.”

“What do you mean?” She said in a hushed tone.

“What I mean is that I also like you Makoto.” He broke their hug, and made her look at him eye to eye. “So I was wondering, do you want to go out with me?”

Makoto stay silent for a moment, before laughing and hugging him and saying yes a bunch of times.

For the next few minutes they spend it by hugging and kissing each other, both of them feeling happy that the other felt the same way.

Still, both of them agreed to wait on telling their friends about their relationship. Since they were not sure if their relationship might work or not. And they didn’t want their friends picking sides.

And now in present time, Sousuke smile to himself as he remembers that. After that they spend most of the time going on dates. It was also a good thing they could see each other during practice. Though they had to sneak around so they could greet each other.

So as he was about to enter the pool area, he could hear a commotion, and he could already recognize Nagisa’s voice.

He stood by the entrance as he tried to listen to what she was saying, and he was surprise to hear that he was talking about Makoto. 

And he was surprise to hear that she was talking about Makoto’s hair. At first he was confused at why she needed to make a commotion, until he heard that she was growing her hair out.

He remembers during one of their dates, Makoto mention that it was hard for her to style her hair. She didn’t dislike her hair; she sometimes wishes that she could do something with it. That’s when he touch her hair, and told her that he like her short her. But to make her feel better he started buying her hairclips.

He would never forget how happy she looked when he showed her the hair clips. She instantly tried them on. Since that day he would occasionally buy her hairclips. 

Sometimes they would fall off, making Makoto feel sad.

So when he heard about Makoto letting her hair grow out, for some reason made him feel happy. He wasn’t sure if what Nagisa was saying was true, but he couldn’t help get his hopes up.

When he notices that Nagisa was making Makoto more uncomfortable, he decided to reveal himself as her boyfriend.

Standing behind her, and pulling her towards him he look at Nagisa and gave her a small smile. “I’m her boyfriend.”

He wasn’t surprise to hear the surprise screams from everyone, though he wasn’t sure how Makoto might react since he just told basically everyone of their relationship.

Now getting a more excited reaction from Nagisa, he could see by now Makoto look defeated. Maybe it was because of the attention she was getting.

He was secretly glad that Rin notice and ordered everyone to go back to practice. He didn’t say anything as Makoto was taken away from him by Rei and Haru. He knew that they were going to make her get some space and make her calm down.

From where he stood, he could feel Rin’s hard gaze on him. He decided not to look at him, since his first priority is Makoto.

Once he heard both Haru and Rei’s footsteps, he decided to go towards Makoto. He knew that after practice either Rin or Haru might want to talk to both of them.

When he found Makoto, he notices that she didn’t look as nervous as before. But he could see that she was still not ready to go back to practice.

“Makoto…”

Looking up, Makoto smiled when she notices that it was him. “Sousuke…”

He decided to sit next to her, as he did that he held her hands. He look at her in the eye, feeling a somewhat nervous.

“Are you mad at me?

“Mad? From what?”

“From me telling everyone that we are dating.”

She stayed silent for moment, and then she started giggling and rests her head against his chest.

“No I’m not mad from that; in fact I’m a little relieved that thanks to Nagisa we were able to tell Haru and the other that we are dating. Though I would had preferred it in a different way.”

At that, she gave him a kiss on his cheek and then rests her head against his shoulder.

“At least Nagisa’s seems to approve of our relationship.” As Sousuke said that, Makoto started laughing.

“I bet Haru and the rest do to. But they might feel sad that we didn’t tell them first.” Makoto say as she let out a small sigh.

“I’m sure they would understand why we did that.”

After that, they stayed silent and enjoyed each others company. Now that everyone knew, they didn’t bother hiding anymore. Almost five minutes passed, and Sousuke held Makoto’s hand.

“Are you ready to head back?”

“Yeah, I’m sure they might get worried if I stay here longer.”

At that, Sousuke stood up and held Makoto’s hand as she also did the same. They started walking towards the pool area when Sousuke remember something.

“Oh I forgot, I bought you these.”

Looking at his pocket, he held out a pair of hair clips. One was green while the other one was a teal color, each one had a kitten in it. He gave it to her, and smile as she look at them.

“Wow, they are so pretty.”

“I bought them on the way back, I saw them and I had to get them.”

“Thank you Sousuke.”

Makoto hugged him, and kissed his cheek as a thank you. They stayed silent for a couple of minutes until Sousuke broke the silence once again.

“So is it true?”

“What is?”

“What Nagisa said earlier. That you’re growing your hair because of me.”

Once he said that, Makoto started blushing as she looks down at the hair clips she was holding. If Sousuke wasn’t looking at her, he wouldn’t had notice the small nod she gave him.

“Y-yeah, after all the hair clips you give me are very pretty. It makes me sad that sometimes I can’t wear because they fall off…”

After she says that, this time he hugged her and kissed her on her lips a little longer. She really is very cute.

They decided to walk back hand in hand to the pool, now not caring if anyone would stare at them. He walks her back to her team and gave her a quick kiss. Already promising each other that they would meet later once practice ends.

As he left her side, he saw that Rin was once again looking at him. He knew that if he didn’t say anything, something might happen.

“We will talk later Rin.”

That’s all he say to Rin as he look back at Makoto, and notice that she was looking at her hands. Knowing that she was looking at the hair clips that he gives her.

She really is cute.

**Author's Note:**

> And here is the ending! I really love writing this fic. I might even try to make a sequel of this. 
> 
> Now first, I want to say about the timelines and even Makoto's haircut:
> 
> First, I always seen Makoto's hair just a little bit above her shoulders when I see fem!Makoto fanart. I really like it, but for some reason I feel like she might make it shorter but still looks good on her.
> 
> And for the timeline, I know Makoto and Sousuke met during High Speed! 2, but I still haven't read it yet. So I really don't know what happen between them so I decided to make it short.
> 
>  
> 
> [This is how Makoto's hair looks like after she started dating Sousuke](http://pophaircuts.com/images/2013/10/Cute-Short-Hairstyles-for-Girls-2014.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> Since her hair is that short, that is why no one really notices it until Nagisa really look at her and notice there was something different.
> 
> Also I feel like before the OVA, I feel like when Kisumi dragged them into that cafe, the festival still hasn't started yet. Mostly because Makoto still called Sousuke as 'Yamazaki-kun'. So that's why I put it like that, I might be wrong so I apologize.
> 
> Before I make it longer, I would just end it here. So I hope you enjoy my fic! If people still like it, I might make more Sou/fem!Mako stories!


End file.
